


Seek and Destroy

by Bunsuu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Size Kink, Watersports, at all, i guess, not a happy or nice fic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsuu/pseuds/Bunsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heed those tags.  With an Allspark fragment in his cab, Optimus tries to evade the Decepticon tailing him with not much luck. Things only get worse from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek and Destroy

The ashpault under his tires felt sticky and unpleasant as Optimus Prime sped through the eastern outskirts of Detroit, weaving his way through old, unused passageways under the hot midsummer sun. Pale blue light emanated from the small allspark shard within his cab, pulsing every once in a while as the road became bumpy and cracked as he ventured further away from civilization, and consequently, his base. Above him, Optimus could see the speck of a fighter jet's shilouett

There was no other option. Optimus veered right, off-road and into the forest, transforming and crouching down low as he ran as carefully as he could to avoid kicking up dust or terrifying birds resting within the trees. He sprinted for a good 8 minutes before his leg joints protested the abuse and forced him to stop and kneel, his frame overheating and exhausted. Seekers were not called 'seekers' for nothing. Optimus doubted he had managed to evade Starscream for very much longer, so he quickly scanned the area for any other energy signals and hid behind the closest and most dense mass of leaves and foliage he could find and calmed his engine as much as it would allow. 

And he waited, and waited...

Optimus was almost ready to say that Starscream had given up until the sound of a transformation cog performing its' function followed by large branches snapping a short distance away drew his attention. Dimming his optics as dark as they would go, Optimus tried to make himself as small as possible without transforming. What was it that Prowl always did? Become part of nature? He certainly wasn't the gold and black cycle, but he could certainly emulate some of the cool-headed mech's strategies. 

Branch after branch snapped rhythmically as Starscream approached, apparently following the indentations of Optimus' pedes in the dirt. Soon enough, Optimus could see the fuchsia mech only a few feet away from him. Bidding his engine to stay virtually silent, Optimus held his vents closed and silently wished that Starscream wouldn't notice the red specks poking through the leaves.

Starscream turned his helm, his fuchsia-colored chassis vibrant in the stark sunlight. So far so good, Optimus thought. Tempting fate like that, though, was never a smart decision. Beneath his right pede one of the larger branches gave way under his weight, making a loud popping noise as it did. Starscream's helm whipped in his direction, red optics bright with interest. Cursing in both English and Cybertronian internally, Optimus prepared to dart off if Starscream found his scarlet chestplates within the dense underbrush. Red optics narrowed to slits as Starscream scrutinized the area Optimus was in from where he stood a good 26 feet away.

It all happened in about 7 seconds. Starscream smirked, causing Optimus to panic and try to dash out of his reach. But the seeker was already moving in his direction before Optimus knew what was happening; heel thrusters boosting Starscream's speed. He managed about 3 steps before the seeker's talons seized him by the sirens on his back. Grunting in pain, Optimus whirled around, causing them both to topple over onto the forest floor. Size, experience, and agility were not on Optimus' side, but he faught at the large form that clawed viciously at his chestplates. With a but of luck, Optimus managed to kick Starscream off of him and stagger to his pedes. Quick to recover, the seeker was back on his pedes a moment later with a scowl on his faceplates. On a whim Optimus deployed his grapplers, swinging them around the ashen legs and yanking Starscream back off-balance. Landing on his aft with a pronounced 'oof' Starscream snarled something among the lines of 'wretched little Autobot' as he regained his bearings.

Optimus engaged the call-back mechanism for his grapplers and turned on his heel to start running. But as the cords unwrapped themselves from around Starscream's legs, the seeker caught both of them in one servo, holding them tight. Seeing his chance, Starscream used all of the brute stregnth he posessed to pull Optimus back. The Autobot lost his footing and fell to the ground on his side, the hydraulics of his grapplers sparking as they tried to recall the cords in vain. He was yanked back to lay in front of the now-standing Starscream, helpless with his arms held above his helm.

Flipping the Autobot over onto his front, Starscream kneeled, using the cords to manipulate his arms to fold against his back and to knot them together securely. It was difficult because of the truck's struggling, but Starscream managed to tie the grappler cords together so tightly that Optimus would likely have to cut them off to get them apart. Turning the Autobot over, the seeker watched him try to pull his bonds loose with a determined little grimace on his faceplates. 

"Well, Autobot. Here we are."

Optimus froze, turning his attention to glare up at the flyer who towered above him. 

"I'm not giving you the shard, Decepticon."

What a brave little Autobot.

"Oh, I think you will, especially after a bit of... encouragement." 

"Nothing you can do to me will ever make me willingly let you get your disgusting claws on the allspark fragments, Starscream!" Optimus' voice did not waver.

Stubborn little Autobot. And rude, too. 'Disgusting claws'? 

"You'd better bite your glossa, little Autobot. That is, if you want to keep it!"

"I'm not afraid of your bravado, Starscream. It's all lies." Voice firm, Optimus glared with icy blue confidence at the Decepticon's inferno-hued optics. 

Insulted, the seeker snarled and kicked Optimus in the side, causing the Autobot to wobble on his knees and nearly fall over. The Prime coughed hoarsely as droplets of energon escaped his intake. 

The pinkish fluid garnered Starscream's attention, the reality of this situation he found himself in settling in quite nicely within his processor. His optics trailed up Optimus' slim frame, covered in dents and scratches that bled; which were caused by the little scuffle they had a few moments ago. As the chassis heaved up more energon, Starscream watched a bead of energon from a particularly nasty-looking claw mark on his side roll down the jet plating, down the blue and canary colored hips, and finally down the silvery thighs that were smudged with dirt and energon. 

"You think that nothing I can do will make you beg for mercy, little Autobot? Well," Starscream grinned maliciously. "Let's find out."

Still the azure optics did not flinch or flicker. He'd have to change that. Starscream sat down, making it easier to reach the dainty-looking chassis. Wrapping his servo around one of Optimus' thighs, he yanked his prisoner to him, making the little thing yelp in surprise. Not bothering to hide his manic grin Starscream dug his claws into the plating. Sweet-looking energon welled to the pristine silver surface and down the inside of the thigh. Starcream pulled his servo back, the tips covered in Optimus' energon. 

As seductively as he knew how, Starscream licked the mess from his fingers one by one, keeping optic-contact with the Autobot. Interestingly enough, the fluid really was as sweet as it looked. That was rarely the case with anyone, even Megatron.

"You don't taste half-bad, for an Autobot." 

"You're repulsive."

Starscream almost rose to the bait, but instead was staring intently at the energon that streammed down Optimus' thigh. Sweet, sweet energon. Another taste wouldn't hurt. 

This time grabbing both legs under the knee-joint, Starscream pulled Optimus closer and spread the thin thighs wide. Now, he could lick at the fresh wounds directly without having to get dangerously close to Optimus' pedes without them being held down. Optimus, meanwhile, was resting upon his sirens, forced to look up at Starscream because of the unconfortable angle. The Autobot was glaring up at him even now.

Chuckling for a moment at the defiant display, Starscream then moved down, licking at the first scratch he came across with almost eager fervor. Below him, Optimus gasped and shook; the sensation of a glossa laving at the open cuts was completely alien to him. Once the first cut was 'cleaned he moved onto the second, further towards the inside of the trembling limb. Losing himself in the taste for a moment, the seeker huffed in annoyance at how quickly his treats were being drained. The afternoon was still young, and he had other ways he wanted to obtain his treats so he didn't bother nipping at the metal. 

By the time he moved to the last one, the energon had made a path from the cut to the apex of Optimus' thighs due to the angle.

A brilliant idea ignited within his processor; an idea that would be more satisfying than what he originally had planned.

Armed with his new plan, Starscream lapped at the sacchrine liquid with a smirk, staring down at Optimus who was still apparently oblivious to what he had planned. With one smooth dive the Decepticon licked up the trail to the seam of where the thigh met the codpiece. 

"Starscream?!" Optimus stammered, steely resolve replaced with nervousness. 

Answering was too much of a chore. Instead, his glossa gave the blue panel a good lick straight down rthe center. The frame beneath him froze in terror even though his sensors picked up a tempature spike. Grinning devilishly, Starscream continued lapping at the sensitive plating as if it were some form of candy.

 

This could only lead to one thing.

And Optimus didn't want to know what that 'thing' entailed.

He struggled insistantly, kicking his pedes in terror.

"Stop!" The broken cry drawn out when Starscream lewdly traced the seams of the heating panel.

"Stop? You can beg better than that." 

A crunching noise, like metal... buckling...

Optimus screamed, the interface panel torn completely off of his plating; neural net a mess of agony and 'warning' messages.

"Poor little Autobot, did tha--Argh!" Starscream was cut off by one of the wildly kicking pedes pounding on his wing painfully.

"Wretched little Autobot!" It didn't matter if he had kicked Starscream on purpose or not, the little runt was going to pay for that. 

"St-stop! Please!" 

"Shut up, Autobot...!"

Beyond logic, Starscream let go of Optimus' legs and grabbed hold of his sides. Knowing what was likely coming next, Optimus tried harder than before to squirm away from the Seeker's claws. However, Starscream's grip was firm and the only thing he managed to do was to get more dirt inbetween his seams. 

Thankfully, for Starscream anyway, the arousal he had attained from the taste of the Autobot's energon hadn't dissapated yet. At least he didn't have to sit there and try and bring it up while keeping a panicky 'bot in his lap.

His panel released, spike pressurizing quickly. Optimus bit his lower lip, knowing that at this point he wasn't able to do much other than wiggle. 

"Tell me, Autobot. Do you still have your seals?"

Optimus didn't answer, for Starscream would find out either way. . .

Lifting Optimus was no chore, the wiry frame easy to manipulate. He sat his prisoner upon his knees on his lap. Starscream's spike resting against the yellow front of the codpiece. Fear clouded Optimus' optics as he looked down at the jet's spike. The size difference between them meant... this was going to be very unpleasant. One of Starscream's servos guided his spike to align with the port as he shifted back a little. 

"Optimus Prime. You're going to be quite the tight fit, aren't you?" He rocked his hips a little, cruelly teasing Optimus by prolonging the wait. 

"Don't... Plea--AGH-!" His blue optics were nearly white, the onslaught of pain signals from being suddenly forced all the way down onto the cord overriding everything else.

His vocalizer glitched, and instead of simply going to static it was knocked offline, leaving Optimus silently agape, cleaner fluid bubbling from his optics, and frame shaking in agony. If he could have, he would have shrieked and cried, begging Starscream to take the too-large cord out! But as it was he could only sob silently, oral lubricant leaking out of the edges of his intake.

Basking in Optimus' expression a moment longer, Starscream sighed blissfully as he felt energon leak from the torn valve lining soak the valve and trail onto his pelvic plating. He was right, the Autobot was heavenly inside. Additionally, he giggled, he was the one to break the Autobot's seals. No matter what, this Autobot was going to remember this...

Remember him, remember being tied up with his own grapplers and spiked, by Starscream...!

Nothing stroked his arousal much like feeding his ego. Knowing that this mech will always remember him in such a way... was an immense boost to his lust. 

Starscream groaned and bucked up into the quivering mech repeatedly, unable to hold back.

Movement triggered a whole new world of pain for Optimus. His vocalizer clicked back on, wails and begging for Starscream to stop all saturated with static. Every movement sent his neural net into a frenzy of pain signals that were so intense Optimus' frame refused to respond, to struggle. Only the shaking betrayed the paralysis. 

"Stop!! Ple-ease-!!" Starscream's only response was to buck harder.

Movement became easier as energon lubricated Starscream's spike, the torn valve lining going mostly numb for Optimus as the sensory nodes inside of his valve went offline as a last resort to not go haywire with too great an amount of stimulus. 

But Starscream wasn't going to let Optimus go without hearing more of that lovely begging. His free servo slipped down to scratch at the spike chamber. The screams coming from the bot on his lap got louder, making Starscream just want to defile the Autobot more.

"Don't-don't-don't-please-don't!" 

Ignoring him, the claw penetrated the thin seam. Starscream tore the twin panels off, tossing them where he tossed the panel itself. Optimus felt as though his lower half was on fire, everything seemed to break him down more and more. He just wanted to go numb and let Starscream have his fun, but, he doubted Starscream would...

The thin claws dove into the spike housing, holding the limp spike up so that it was slightly poking out of its' hideaway. Rolling it between two fingers, Starscream pondered what to do with it, still keeping up the brutal pace. 

"It's so small. How cute." Cruelly sarcastic, Starscream pressed one clawtip against the top of the spike base.

Slowly, though jerky due to the thrusting, Starscream drew his claw up to the tip of the spike, lots of energon in its' wake. Sobbing, Optimus quaked as a fresh assault on his neural net fried his capacity to process anything. His frame shook violently in Starscream's grip as Optimus leaned forward, unconsciously pressing his forehelm to his captor's cockpit.

Overload was close for Starscream. Speeding up his thrusts, he played with the limp spike, purposely scratching it with his claws. The chassis on his lap bounced with every thrust, energon splattering onto Starscream's abdominal plating. Then, he was there and he groaned lowly as he pressed optimus down onto his spike as hard as he could.

The sensation of transfluid rushing up into his valve had Optimus sobbing and crying even harder. Part of him was relieved it was over and the other half dreading what would come next. Drawing Optimus off of his spike a small torrent of energon and transfluid gushed out and onto the ground. The shaking frame was merely sobbing now, probably relieved.

...relieved.

Starscream wasn't about to be THAT merciful.

This bot had a pretty intake, so maybe he could use that once he's recovered. Dropping Optimus in the puddle of fluid, he was surprised when Optimus back-peddled into a few trees behind him. Wide optics, and his legs parted revealing the gaping, bleeding, and leaking port. It probably hurt too much to close them. That thought made Starscream chuckle.

Reaching out to grab one of Optimus' pedes to get that cute little intake to clean his spike, Starscream noticed something peculiar. Another puddle was forming beneath Optimus' aft. What was... oh?

"Autobot, did you just oil yourself?!" 

Optimus' cheeks became bright pink, more tears overflowing from his optics.

"You've given me another idea, Optimus." Starscream stood, looking down smugly at the humiliated truck. Optimus' frame shivered, still in pain. Grabbing his spike with one servo, Starscream allowed himself to oil. 

Realizing what was happening, Optimus tried to crawl away but was stopped by Starscream's pede holding him in place. 

Grinning lecherously, Starscream reached down and yanked his prisoner up to his knees by the audial fin.

"I'm not through with you yet, little Autobot."

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, they forgot about the fragment.


End file.
